Soirs d'hiver
by flammeche
Summary: Des soirs d'hiver Rosmerta en a connu des centaines, mais dés que le blizzard gronde à l'extérieur, l'ombre d'un visiteur impromptu plane sur sa nuit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiver 1980 :**_

Lorsqu'elle avait repris l'affaire familiale à sa sortie de Poudlard, trois ans auparavant, elle ne pensait pas que ce travail lui plairait autant. Depuis plus de dix siècles, _les Trois Balais _avaient toujours été tenus par un Wallace. Il n'était pas question que cela change. Voilà l'argument qu'avait avancé la fille unique de Robert et Gerty Wallace devant leur refus à la voir reprendre l'établissement. Mais c'était une fille têtue qu'ils avaient mis au monde, comme l'étaient souvent les écossaises. Ils avaient fini par se faire une raison et avaient définitivement abandonné l'idée de la voir occuper de hautes fonctions au Ministère de la magie. A présent, ils avaient quitté le village pour s'installer sous des cieux plus cléments, la laissant seule diriger le pub.

En ce lundi, il n'y avait pas eu grand monde. La neige, qui tombait abondamment depuis le début de la matinée, s'était muée en une tempête qui l'avait contrainte à mettre ses clients dehors plus tôt que de coutume. Le vieux Ian était plus fiable que n'importe quel baromètre sorcier où moldu. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu se frotter le genou, d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur, elle avait compris que le blizzard n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Ni une ni deux, elle ordonna à tout ce petit monde de regagner ses pénates. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ceux qui n'étaient pas faciles à déloger, accrochés comme des sangsues à leurs chopines. Généralement, ils ne se faisaient pas prier bien longtemps. Si leur offrir leur dernier verre ne suffisait pas, la simple menace d'appeler leurs épouses pour qu'elles viennent les chercher parvenait toujours à les faire décamper.

Maintenant que le pub était complètement vide, Rosmerta Wallace mettait de l'ordre dans son établissement. La tempête était à son maximum et l'on n'entendait plus que les bourrasques de vent qui faisaient violement battre les volets et trembler les fenêtres. Elle donna un dernier coup de balai avant de jeter un regard satisfait sur la salle parfaitement en ordre : les chaises étaient toutes posées sur les tables ; pas une miette ne subsistait sur le parquet ; le cuivre du le comptoir étincelait.

Elle se saisit d'un bougeoir. La nuit était tombée bien vite, à moins que ce ne fût les épais nuages chargés de neige qui obscurcissait le ciel. Elle prit alors la direction de l'escalier qui menait à son appartement. Elle comptait bien profiter de ce temps libre inattendu pour enfin se reposer, écrire quelques lettres et se plonger dans ce roman qu'elle peinait à finir. Peut être qu'un bon bain l'aiderait à oublier la fatigue accumulée et à se vider un peu l'esprit de ses préoccupations. Elle en avait grand besoin. A bien y réfléchir, il lui faudrait plus qu'un bain, un verre ou deux ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Elle passa donc derrière le comptoir, à la recherche d'une bouteille de vin d'ortie qu'elle s'était réservée pour une soirée comme celle-ci. Où pouvait-elle bien l'avoir rangée, se demanda-t-elle en fouillant les étagères avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait cachée sous l'évier. C'était le seul endroit où elle était sûre que Bob, son barman grand amateur de ce nectar, ne viendrait par fourrer le nez.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer la bouteille si convoitée, un énorme bruit retentit. La lourde porte des _Trois Balais_ venait de voler en éclat. Prise de panique, Rosmerta plongeât sous le comptoir. Le vent glacé qui s'introduisit dans la salle refroidit l'atmosphère presque instantanément, mais le froid n'était pas le seul responsable de ses tremblements. Le vent seul n'aurait pas réussi à ouvrir cette porte qui tenait depuis des siècles. Ce ne pouvait-être que lui, le pire cauchemar de tous les sorciers. Elle avait redouté cette visite. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre et ne faisait que s'accroître au souvenir des atrocités commises par celui qu'elle soupçonnait de s'être introduit chez elle à l'instant.

Très vite, au bruit du vent s'ajouta celui de bottes qui martelaient le plancher de chêne, presque en cadence. Alors elle entendit pour la première fois la voix du plus redoutable sorcier que le monde ait connu. Une voix étrangement mélodieuse mais qui ordonna fermement :

− Allez !

Les bruits de bottes se firent plus pressés. Ils devaient être au moins trois. D'où elle était, Rosmerta ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendit du bois qui se brisait, des placards que l'on ouvrait et que l'on vidait brutalement de leur contenu. Des pas se faisaient plus sonores, ils s'approchaient, ils venaient vers elle. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne soit découverte. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la niche sous l'évier mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable. Elle chercha dans la poche de sa jupe sa baguette. Si elle devait mourir ce soir, ce se ne serait pas sans se défendre. Mais la poche était vide.

Paniquée, son regard courut autour d'elle pour finalement se poser sur le plan de travail adossé au mur derrière le comptoir. En évidence, sa baguette la narguait. Si elle essayait de s'en saisir, elle serait immédiatement découverte. Sa dernière heure était venue, elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux, repensa à l'heureuse vie qu'elle avait eue jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, prête à bondir pour se battre, une paire de bottes se tenait là, juste devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur le visage d'un Mangemort, dissimulé par le tristement célèbre masque macabre qui ne laissait percevoir que quelques centimètres-carré d'une peau cireuse et un regard noir inquiétant.

L'homme la fixa à peine un instant avant de se détourner et de mettre à terre les bouteilles et les verres posés sur les étagères, qui vinrent voler en éclats tout près d'elle. D'un revers de bras rageur, il fit valser tous les objets disposés sur le plan de travail, entraînant dans son geste la baguette de Rosmerta qui vint rejoindre les débris jonchant déjà le sol. Une main sur la bouche pour réprimer tout cri qui aurait pu révéler sa présence aux autres Mangemorts, Rosmerta observait cette scène, incrédule. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'empêcher de récupérer sa baguette. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en servirait pas contre lui. S'il avait voulu la tuer ce serait déjà fait.

Une fois son saccage fini, le Mangemort partit, sans un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle n'y croyait pas. Cet homme au regard noir si dur l'avait épargné. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle repensa à ces corps sans vie retrouvés partout où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom passait, aux atrocités que l'on attribuait à ses Mangemorts que certains prétendaient plus sanguinaires que leur maître lui-même. Elle s'enfonça alors un peu plus dans sa cachette, continuant d'écouter les échos de la mise-à-sac. Des sons lui parvenaient de l'étage. Toujours ces bruits de bois, de porcelaine et de verre que l'on brise.

Il lui sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que cela ne cesse et que tous aient rejoint leur maître qui n'avait apparemment pas quitté la grande salle du pub.

Elle remarqua alors qu'une fissure dans le bois du comptoir lui permettrait d'apercevoir ce qui se passait. Elle y colla prudemment un œil. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais elle distingua la silhouette longiligne du mage noir drapé dans une lourde cape qui traînait à terre. L'un de ses disciples s'approcha. Etait-ce celui qui l'avait épargnée ? Il mit un genou à terre et obséquieusement inclina la tête. Une longue mèche de cheveux blonds glissa alors de sous sa capuche.

− Nous n'avons rien trouvé Maître, il n'est pas là. On nous a encore mal renseignés. Dit l'homme.

Le mage noir ne fit pas un commentaire. Il tourna seulement les talons et, suivi de son escorte, s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une Rosmerta prostrée et qui ne savait à quoi, et encore moins à qui, elle devait son salut.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle n'ose s'extirper de sa cachette ? Deux minutes ? Un quart d'heure ? Plusieurs heures ?

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le courage d'en sortir, la vision de sa salle dévastée la laissa sans voix et lui embua le regard. Pas une table, pas une chaise n'avait réchappée au saccage. Il ne restait qu'un amoncellement de débris qu'aucun « reparum » ne parviendrait à remettre en état. L'étage n'avait sûrement rien à envier au rez-de-chaussée. Elle imaginait ses vêtements réduits en charpie, ses précieux bibelots fracassés, son canapé éventré, sa literie mise à terre et piétinée. Elle s'apprêtait à aller le vérifier par elle-même lorsque de nouveaux bruits de pas derrière elle la figèrent d'effroi.

Ils étaient revenus. Sa main se serra sur la baguette qu'elle avait récupérée et d'un mouvement vif, fit volte face en la pointant au hasard. Un homme immense à la chevelure flamboyante se tenait à présent devant elle. Elle le reconnu immédiatement pour avoir vu sa photo à plusieurs reprises dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ : Rufus Scrimgeour, le plus redoutable et redouté des Aurors du Ministère la dévisageait froidement.

− On dirait qu'un ouragan vient de passer à travers votre salle de réception... ironisa-t-il tandis que son regard parcourait la pièce.

Rosmerta resta muette, toujours sous le coup de sa terreur.

Puis il lança par-dessus son épaule :

− On arrive trop tard ! C'est la quatrième fois ce soir !

Ces mots emplis de frustration s'adressaient à une petite personne emmitouflée qui venait d'entrer par l'ouverture béante. Lorsqu'elle se débarrassa de la capuche et de l'écharpe qui cachaient son visage, Rosmerta reconnut Alice Kent, une fille qui était à Poudlard à la même époque qu'elle. Contrairement à son collègue, elle prit une expression horrifiée devant le spectacle qu'offraient les _Trois Balais_.

Elle s'approcha de la maîtresse des lieux, lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, puis la prit par les épaules pour la mener vers un coin de la pièce moins dévasté que le reste.

− Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Rosmerta s'effondra alors en pleurs dans les bras de son ancienne camarde et lui raconta entre deux hoquets le film des événements : l'intrusion, la destruction et comment elle avait été sauvée par un des Mangemorts qui n'avait pas dévoilé sa présence.

La dernière révélation sembla surprendre Alice, mais laissa indifférent son co-équipier qui continuait à faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'indices inutiles.

En quelques minutes, les _Trois Balais_ furent emplis d'Aurors et autres fonctionnaires qui furetèrent partout, lui rappelant à chaque craquement de bois qu'ils produisaient en fouillant les décombres les minutes affreuses qu'elle venait de vivre. .

Tour à tour, ils se succédèrent pour lui poser toujours les même questions : quand, qui, pourrait-elle les identifier, comment, combien, pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ?

− Vous allez finir par me laisser tranquille ? C'est moi la victime ! finit par leur répondre Rosmerta, lasse de leur présence. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : qu'ils partent.

Son souhait ne fut exaucé qu'au petit matin, lorsque John Londubat, l'auror qu'avait épousé Alice Kent, arriva. Tout le monde était appelé d'urgence. Une autre attaque avait eu lieu et cette fois il y avait un mort : un corps venait d'être découvert flottant dans une rivière.

Rufus Scrimgeour fut le premier à se précipiter vers la nouvelle scène de crime. Ils la laissèrent seule. Si ce n'avait été sur l'insistance d'Alice, peut-être n'auraient-ils même pas pris la peine d'effectuer une réparation de fortune sur sa porte.

Cette nuit fut la plus terrifiante de sa vie…Cette nuit elle avait presque tout perdu… Elle était anéantie. Mais elle devait se relever, rebondir, se reconstruire en même temps qu'elle remettrait les _Trois Balais_ sur pied.

Peu à peu, elle refit surface, ne reparla plus de cette nuit. Tout semblait avoir retrouvé sa place. Les _Trois Balais_ furent remis en état et étaient plus accueillant encore. Mais malgré cela, le souvenir de la visite du Mage Noir resta vivace. Il devait lui en rester une peur viscérale des nuits de tempête, pourtant si fréquentes dans cette contrée des Highlands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Décembre 1998**_

Encore quelques minutes et il arriverait enfin à la petite maison qu'il occupait avec Harry et Hermione.

Ron était sur son balai depuis des heures. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir transplané car le froid était piquant et chargé d'une humidité qui parvenait sans mal à passer la barrière de sa cape de laine. De plus, chargé comme il était, tenir en équilibre relevait de l'exploit. Mais rien n'aurait pu le dissuader de chevaucher son tout nouveau balai.

Voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis. A l'occasion de Noël, il était retourné au Terrier pour quelques jours. Il avait été heureux de retrouver les siens. Charlie, en mission pour l'ordre, n'avait pas pu se joindre à la fête. Percy, lui, n'avait même pas daigné répondre à l'invitation. Mais Molly Weasley se faisait un raison: jamais depuis plusieurs années, elle n'était parvenue à réunir toute sa petite famille pour Noël.

Hermione avait rejoint ses parents, que l'ordre avait mis à l'abri hors du pays sous la garde de Charlie. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout ce qui se passait, le monde des sorciers et leurs problèmes les dépassant. Pourtant, devant l'insistance de leur fille, ils s'étaient résignés à fermer leur cabinet dentaire pour une durée indéterminée, prétextant un tour du monde.

Harry quant à lui, était allé en Cornouailles sur une piste qu'il disait devoir absolument vérifier. Mais Ron n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'en vérité, son ami voulait éviter Ginny. Leur dernière rencontre, qui remontait au mariage de Bill et Fleur, s'était mal passée. Ils évitaient jusqu'à se regarder.

L'atmosphère du mariage avait été étrange. Bill se remettait péniblement de ses blessures et la disparition de Dumbledore était encore trop présente dans l'esprit de chacun. Pourtant, Fleur était magnifique dans sa robe blanche toute simple, son bouquet de lys serré contre son giron, remontant solennellement l'allée qui la menait devant l'officiant.

D'invités, il n'y avait eu que la famille la plus proche et les amis les plus intimes. Pas de musique, pas de danse, juste un copieux repas concocté avec amour par Molly.

Pour Noël l'humeur avait été un peu plus joyeuse, malgré les absences que tous ressentaient péniblement. Chacun faisait un effort pour que l'espace de quelques jours la guerre soit oubliée. Les membres de sa famille avaient bien changés, seuls ses parents étaient restés les mêmes. Bill et Fleur nageaient dans un bonheur trop mesuré pour de jeunes mariés. Même les jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi espiègles qu'à leur habitude. Mais le pire c'était Ginny, qui avait évité pendant ces deux jours tous les sujets concernant Harry. Dès que son nom était prononcé, elle quittait la pièce ou bien s'enfermait dans un silence pathétique, si bien qu'immédiatement on changeait de conversation.

Au matin de Noël, la magie finie par opérer. Au pied de l'immense sapin bariolé, trônait un amas de paquets multicolores. Très vite, on n'entendit plus que le papier cadeau que l'on déchirait et les exclamations de joie des Weasley. Comme chaque année, Molly avait offert à chacun de ses enfants un pull tricoté main. Arthur était heureux d'offrir à chacun d'eux un objet moldu. Ron hérita donc une petite boussole en cuivre dont il cherchait encore l'utilité. Mais le plus beau cadeau ce furent les jumeaux qui le lui offrirent. Ils attendirent que tous aient découvert leurs présents avant de le lui remettre, certains de leur effet.

− Un nimbus 2006 … murmura Ron sceptique en découvrant le contenu du paquet puis d'un ton méfiant, il s'adressa à eux :

− Ce n'est pas une autre de vos farce-et-attrapes ? Il ne va pas s'écraser lamentablement au sol une fois que je serai à 10 mètres ?

− Non ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

− C'est bien un véritable Nimbus 2006. précisa George avant que Fred n'ajoute :

− Mais tu viens de nous donner une bonne idée…

Ron était resté sans voix un moment et lorsqu'il comprit que ce qu'il tenait entre les mains était bien réel, il sauta de joie. Toute la famille partit dans un immense éclat de rire en le voyant bondir comme un cabri. Jamais on ne lui avait rien offert qui lui fasse autant plaisir.

− J'ai hâte de l'essayer ! D'ailleurs j'y vais tout de suite… Ginny ! Fred ! Georges ! Une petite partie de Quidditch à deux contre Deux ?

− On va te ratatiner ! déclara Fred qui avait jaillit de son siège à la proposition de son cadet, immédiatement suivi par Georges.

− Alors Ginny, on t'attend ! insista Ron, voyant que sa sœur n'avait pas bougé un muscle à son invitation.

− Elle ne joue plus au Quidditch et je ne crois pas que ce soit parce que le championnat de Poudlard a été annulé… murmura Fleur à l'oreille de Ron.

− Alors pourquoi ? l'interrogeât-il

Bill qui n'avait rien perdu des propos de sa jeune épouse lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « il faut te faire un dessin où est-ce que tu es trop bête ? »

Mais madame Weasley mit tout le monde d'accord : elle ne les voyait pas souvent, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils passent le peu de temps qu'ils avaient en famille à voler sur un balai ; ce que Monsieur Weasley s'empressa d'appuyer devant le regard insistant de sa femme.

− Tout à fait les enfants, votre mère à parfaitement raison.

− Dans ces cas je le testerai en allant rejoindre Harry et Hermione. se résigna Ron qui n'avait pas lâché son balai.

Ginny s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

− Mais c'est très dangereux Ron ! dit sa mère inquiète, tu sais très bien que tu dois faire attention.

− Ne t'inquiète pas maman je me rends invisible en vol.

− Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ! répliqua-t-elle un peu vivement.

En disant ça, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge familiale dont les aiguilles représentant Percy et Charly n'avaient pas quitté la position « En danger de mort ».

− Je t'assure maman, tout se passera très bien… essaya de la rassurer Ron qui comprit alors que la bonne humeur de Molly pendant tout son séjour n'avait été qu'une façade.

Molly se radoucit un peu.

− D'accord, mais tu prendras de la potion de vigilance. J'en ai préparé un plein chaudron la semaine dernière…

− Maman… se plaignit Ron.

− Je ne croyais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais maman à raison : tu devrais l'écouter, crut bon d'ajouter Georges.

Ron s'approcha de lui et de façon à ne pas être entendu de sa mère lui expliqua :

− Je ne préfère pas. Si je suis trop prudent, je n'aurai pas les mêmes sensations sur le balai… Et il est hors de question que je ne vois pas ce que cette petite merveille à dans le ventre… » conclut-il en enlaçant son nouveau jouet comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une femme.

− Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi toi et Hermione vous n'avez jamais conclu, lança Ginny ironique. Tu as l'air de préférer ton balai aux filles…

− Arrêtez avec Hermione, il n'y a rien, absolument rien entre nous ! On est juste amis… se défendit Ron agacé.

Pendant toute la durée de son séjour au Terrier, il lui avait semblé que sa sœur ne sortait de son mutisme que pour l'asticoter à propos d'Hermione. Elle s'était trouvée des alliés de circonstance, puisque ses frères et de sa belle-sœur ne manquèrent pas non plus une occasion de le taquiner à ce sujet. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il entretenait à l'égard de la jeune sorcière un sentiment bien différent de la simple amitié. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Hermione lui plaisait. Mais elle ne le voyait que comme un ami, tout au plus comme un frère. Et puis ils avaient bien d'autres soucis en ce moment

Le dernier repas en famille fut pris dans une ambiance maussade. Ron eut du mal à avaler son petit déjeuner, une boule lui enserrait la gorge à chaque bouchée, même son café avait un goût amer. Ces deux jours étaient passés trop vite. Ginny ne retournerait à Poudlard qu'après la nouvelle année, Bill et Fleurs restaient encore quelques jours avant de regagner la France. Seuls les Jumeaux quittaient aussi le Terrier le jour même, leurs affaires et l'ordre du Phoenix les attendaient.

Et puis ce fut l'heure du départ. Il n'avait pas envie de les Laisser. Il ne savait pas quand il les reverrait, ni même s'il les reverrait un jour. Pourtant, il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis.

Les adieux se firent dans la cuisine du Terrier. Les Jumeaux étaient partis peu avant midi, mais Ron avaient différé son départ, préférant profiter de la sécurité de l'obscurité pour voyager. Sa mère fut la dernière à lui dire au revoir, mais au lieu de l'étreindre comme elle l'avait fait avec ses frères, elle lui ordonna :

− Ouvre la bouche !

Elle tenait à la main un flacon sur lequel était inscrit « Potion de vigilance » et dirigeait vers lui une cuillère emplie d'un liquide jaune et visqueux.

− Maman… protesta Ron.

− Ne discutes pas ! Je suis ta mère…

Alors, comme lorsqu'il avait six ans, il ouvrit grand la bouche et Molly lui enfourna une pleine cuillère de potion. Il fit la grimace tant elle était amer.

− C'est infect ! dit-il une fois qu'il l'eut péniblement avalé.

− Alors c'est que c'est efficace ! déclara sa mère en lui glissant le flacon dans la poche. Comme ça tu n'en manqueras pas mon chéri.

C'est seulement après que, ne retenant plus ses larmes, elle serra le plus jeune de ses fils dans ses bras un long moment.

A présent, le vent le glaçait, ses doigts engourdis serraient le manche de son balai. Encore un petit effort, il y était presque. Il souriait intérieurement en pensant à la fête que lui feraient ses amis et à leur joie lorsqu'il leur dévoilerait le contenu de ses sacoches. Ses parents n'avaient pas oublié les deux Gryffondors et l'avaient chargé de leur rapporter les cadeaux qu'ils avaient pour eux : une paire de gants bien chauds pour Harry et une belle écharpe pour Hermione. Juste avant qu'il ne s'envole pour retrouver ses amis, Ginny avait accouru vers lui.

− C'est pour Harry. lui dit-elle simplement, le prénom mourant dans un sanglot réprimé.

Il saisit le petit paquet soigneusement emballé qu'elle lui tendait et le rangea avec les autres, puis il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et, presque paternellement, lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la consoler. Il se contenta de déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'envoler, retrouver ses amis.

Chevauchant toujours son nimbus 2006, Ron se retourna. Depuis quelques minutes, il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Il scruta l'obscurité mais ne vit rien. La potion de vigilance que sa mère l'avait forcée à prendre s'avérait apparemment trop efficace et, comme il le craignait, l'avait conduit à une prudence excessive. Mais ce n'était pas grave, dés le lendemain il confronterait sa petite merveille à l'Eclair de feu d'Harry. Il sourit d'anticipation : un peu de distraction ne leur feraient pas de mal avant de reprendre leur quête. Et puis il n'aurait pas pu piloter comme il l'aurait voulu. Les sacoches de cuir accrochées au manche l'alourdissaient trop.

En plus des cadeaux, Molly l'avait lesté de pratiquement tous les restes de leur repas de Noël. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle avait passé la nuit à en cuisiner un nouveau, tellement il y en avait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas partagé avec Harry et Hermione un repas digne de ce nom ? Ils allaient être heureux de se mettre sous la dent autre chose que ses sandwichs caoutchouteux ou les pâtes trop cuites d'Hermione. Seuls les œufs au bacon d'Harry relevaient le niveau de leur ordinaire. Les années passées chez les Dursley avaient finalement servies à quelque chose, comme aimait à le répéter Hermione.

Enfin il approchait. Il effectua un atterrissage impeccable tout près de la porte d'entrée. Une douce lumière s'échappait par les petites fenêtres. Cela étonna Ron, il avait pensé être le premier à arriver. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient déjà là ? C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il poussa la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Méfiant, Ron poussa la porte de la petite maison qui donnait directement sur la salle de séjour. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, Hermione et Harry discutaient tranquillement. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils se levèrent précipitamment pour venir le saluer. Ron fut étonné de cet accueil un peu trop chaleureux. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans l'attitude de ses deux amis.

− Ron ! Nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt… lui dit Hermione.

Il regarda tour à tour Harry et Hermione. Ces deux là ne semblaient en effet ne pas s'attendre à le voir. Pourquoi Ron avait-il l'impression que cela les contrariaient ?

− Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? les questionnât-il, un rien soupçonneux.

− Ce matin t Lui répondit Hermione.

− Vous êtes rentré en même temps ? s'étonna Ron.

− J'ai annulé mon séjour chez mes parents pour aller en Cornouailles avec Harry. lui expliqua Hermione. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que l'on a découvert…

− Tu as préféré passer ces deux jours avec Harry plutôt que d'aller voir tes parents ? s'indigna Ron. Dire que lorsque je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi au Terrier, tu m'as dit qu'ils te manquaient trop…

− Je sais, mais j'avais une excellente raison… Continua la jeune sorcière, un peu agacée par l'interruption de Ron. Figure-toi qu'on a retrouvé la trace de ….

− J'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous avez fait ! Hurla Ron en jetant sur la table les sacoches contenant les présents que les membres de la famille Weasley pour les deux Gryffondors.

− Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ron… essaya de le calmer Harry.

Ron s'apaisa, en se rendant compte que sa réaction était disproportionnée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Si Hermione avait préféré suivre Harry plutôt que d'aller à l'autre bout du monde, cela ne le regardait pas, elle avait certainement d'excellentes raisons.

− Ca doit être la fatigue du voyage. J'ai du faire beaucoup de détours parce que j'avais l'impression d'être suivi. Plus jamais je ne ferais un trajet aussi long sur un balai… s'excusa-t-il, avant de reprendre sur un ton de circonstance :

­­− Regardez dans les sacs, il y a tout plein de trucs pour vous.

A ces mots Hermione oublia de continuer son récit et s'empressa d'aller en découvrir le contenu.

− Une dinde ! De la purée de marron ! Harry, toi qui disais que la bonne cuisine de Molly te manquait…

Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté Ron des yeux, comme si il se demandé si c'était bien le véritable Ronald Weasley qu'il avait en face de lui, fini par rejoindre Hermione. A présent, tous les deux défaisaient les paquets avec une joie enfantine, s'extasiant devant la nourriture et les cadeaux. Ils ne se souciaient plus de sa présence. Très souvent, trop souvent, ils se lançaient des regards complices qui avaient le don d'irriter Ron.

Cela recommençait. Pourquoi s'imaginait-il des choses ? Harry et Hermione était amis depuis toujours, il était normal qu'ils souhaitent voir ce les Weasley leur avait envoyé, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un vrai Noël cette année.

Il les rejoignit donc. Alors qu'ils continuaient à découvrir d'un air ravi le contenu des sacoches. Sur la table, désormais en désordre, il remarqua un nécessaire d'écriture. Il saisit l'encrier incrusté de nacre.

− Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Harry qui me l'a offert pour Noël, précisa Hermione qui alla ensuite claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de son généreux ami.

− Ca a du te couter une fortune… commenta Ron un peu amèrement à l'adresse de Harry. Lui n'avait pour la jeune fille qu'un étui pour ranger sa baguette magique.

− Rien n'est trop beau pour Hermione. lui répondit-il mal à l'aise devant la démonstration d'affection de son amie.

Maintenant c'était clair dans l'esprit de Ron : ces deux là lui cachaient quelque chose.

− Il y a un autre paquet pour toi Harry, dans une des poches, précisa Ron, sèchement.

Tout excité à l'idée d'avoir reçu un autre présent, le jeune sorcier se précipita et trouva rapidement le petit paquet que Ginny avait remis à Ron à son intention. Avant qu'il ne l'eut déballé, Ron crut bon de lui préciser :

− C'est un cadeau de Ginny.

Harry arrêta alors son geste, son visage se ferma.

− Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Ca devrait pourtant te faire plaisir… continua Ron sur un ton sarcastique. Est-ce que tu ne lui a pas dit que tu l'aimais avant de la laisser tomber comme un vieux Brossedur ?

− Ron ! s'exclama Hermione qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, c'est normal….

− Non ce n'est pas normal ! l'interrompit Ron. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici, depuis que je suis arrivé je le sens…

Les deux Gryffondors lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

− D'ailleurs je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous deux ! J'aurais trop l'impression de gêner…

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche au même moment pour le retenir, mais déjà Ron était sorti. Le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage les avertit de son départ.

---------------------------------------------------------

Un vent violent soufflait. Rosmerta savait que cette nuit, elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil un soir de tempête. Rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois c'était la même chose : elle revivait minute après minute les évènements passés. Mais à présent, s'additionnaient à eux les remords qui ne la quittaient plus. Elle ne se pardonnait pas le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la disparition de Dumbledore. Elle quitta la fenêtre dont elle venait de rabattre les volets et s'installa sur le canapé face à la cheminée où brûlait un feu timide. Elle se couvrit du plaid avant de saisir le dernier roman d'amour d'Adrianne Bloombury qu'un hibou lui avait livré le matin même. Elle lu la quatrième de couverture :

_« Hillary Givingstone n'en revient pas. C'est à elle que l'on a confié la mission d'approcher Damian De Mercy, ce scélérat soupçonné de trafics en tout genre. Mais ce que ces supérieurs ignorent c'est qu'ils se connaissent déjà. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier le garçon impudent et détestable qui lui avait mené la vie dure pendant les sept ans qu'elle avait passé à Prélord. Et lui se souviendra-t-il de la fille de moldus au physique ingrat qu'il se plaisait à torturer ? La nouvelle recrue du bureau des Aurors sera-t-elle à la hauteur de sa tâche ou succombera-t-elle, comme bien d'autres avant elle au charme dévastateur de ce démon blond ? »_

Elle remonta un peu plus le plaid, se calla plus profondément dans les coussins et commença la lecture du roman à l'eau-de-rose, espérant que les amours tumultueuses de Damian et Hillary parviendraient à la distraire. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule. 21H00 : la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Un bruit sourd contre le volet la fit sursauter. Une branche du frêne qui est venu le frapper, se rassura-t-elle.

(…) « _Damian n'en revenait pas. L'horrible gamine qu'il avait connue s'était muée en un admirable cygne. Sa longue chevelure Châtain tombait en d'harmonieuses boucles jusqu'au bas de ses reins et son regard chocolat brillait étrangement._ »

22H04

Le vent devint plus bruyant. Dans ses mugissements, elle avait l'impression d'entendre des voix : « Souviens-toi ! Ils arrivent ! Cache-toi !... ». Ses yeux se rivèrent aux lignes insipides qui ne demandaient guère d'effort :

(…) _« Comment avait-elle pu être aussi dure avec lui ? Si à l'époque elle avait soupçonné un seul instant ce que l'horrible Lord De Mercy faisait subir à son fils, jamais elle n'aurait jugé Damian aussi durement »_

23H19

Une branche vint à nouveau se fracasser contre les murs de son établissement. Elle se concentra sur les aventures des héros qui finiraient sans aucun doute par se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

(…)

« −_L'aubergiste n'avait plus qu'une chambre de libre je crains que nous ne soyons contraints de la partager._

−_Et un seul lit, renchérit Hillary d'un ton renfrogné en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué au grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce… »_

23H36

Une succession de coups la sortirent à nouveau de son roman, juste au moment où les relations de Gaspard et Isabelle prenaient enfin un tournant intéressant.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !…

Cela recommençait. Rosmerta respira profondément. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une branche. On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait lourdement à la porte des trois balais.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Son visiteur nocturne insistait, tandis que le vent redoublait à l'extérieur. La terreur commença à la gagner. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour se raisonner. S'il s'agissait du même genre d'individus que ceux qui l'avaient attaquée il y a plusieurs années, ils ne se seraient sûrement pas donné la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Elle attrapa son peignoir posé sur un fauteuil et descendit pieds nus l'escalier qui menait au pub. Prudemment, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique au point que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches, elle s'approcha de la porte que l'intrus continuait à marteler, accompagnant à présent son geste de cris à son attention :

− Madame Rosmerta ! Madame Rosmerta ! Ouvrez, c'est Ron Weasley !

Ron Weasley ? Ce petit rouquin ami d'Harry Potter ? Mais que venait-il faire ici à cette heure ? Et par ce temps !

Lentement, toujours sur ses gardes, elle s'approcha de la porte :

− Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ? Les instructions du ministère sont strictes…

− S'il vous plaît madame Rosmerta, il fait un froid à fendre les pierres. Si je reste ne serait-ce que deux minutes de plus dehors, je vais finir congelé.

Elle risqua un œil à travers le Juda, mais ne distingua qu'une vague forme blanche faiblement éclairée.

− Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas à la solde de vous-savez-qui ?

− Si je vous dis que mes frère Fred et Georges avaient l'habitude de s'échapper de Poudlard pour venir boire une bièraubeurre chez vous !

− Tout le monde le sait à Pré-au-lard, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

− Vous avez surpris Georges en train de vous épier alors que vous vous déshabilliez. Vous lui avez fait disparaître son pantalon pour lui donner une leçon.

Pas de doute, c'était bien un des frères Weasley ; Georges ne se serait jamais vanté auprès de quiconque d'une telle humiliation. Elle était même étonnée que son plus jeune frère soit au courant.

Elle déverrouilla la porte, ce qui prit un certain temps car en plus des multiples verrous, un certain nombre de sorts de protection devaient être levés. Une bourrasque de vent fit entrer de la neige dans le pub puis ce fut au tour de son hôte.

Elle referma rapidement derrière lui. Déjà une flaque d'eau se formait à ses pieds.

Eclairée par une simple bougie, elle le guida jusqu'à l'étroit escalier en colimaçon qui menait à son appartement. Ils pénétrèrent dans le vaste salon chaleureux meublé simplement autour de l'énorme cheminée. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle raviva les braises mourantes dans l'âtre. De grandes flammes jaillirent alors, réchauffant immédiatement la pièce.

− Tu devrais retirer ta cape… fit-elle remarquer à Ron qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée.

Il s'exécuta. Rosmerta eut peine à le reconnaître. Elle ne l'avait pas bien vu, emmitouflé dans sa cape de laine, le cou et le bas du visage caché par sa grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune Weasley qui venait de temps en temps prendre une bièraubeurre accompagné de ses deux inséparables camarades et qui la reluquait maladroitement lorsqu'il ne se croyait observé de personne.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait aujourd'hui dans son salon était plus grand et plus mince ; des cernes avaient ombré son regard. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs. Même les tâches de rousseur, pourtant typiques d'un Weasley, semblaient avoir déserté sa peau blanche. En revanche, il portait encore un de ces horribles pulls que Molly s'entêtait à tricoter à chaque Noël pour ses enfants. Toujours ce violet profond qui avait pour effet de rendre plus criarde encore la chevelure rousse de son propriétaire.

− Tu dois avoir faim mon garçon.

En guise d'acquiescement, un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre. Ron, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, lui adressa un sourire confus.

− Installe-toi près du feu. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi…

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit le garde-manger. Il y avait là un beau reste de rosbif dont le garçon ne devrait faire qu'une bouchée. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de l'appétit dévorant des élèves de Poudlard. Cette année elle n'en avait pas vu un seul. Des habitants de Pré-au-lard les avaient aperçus le 1er septembre lorsqu'ils descendaient du train. Ils avaient été escortés sous bonne garde jusqu'à Poudlard. Depuis rien, l'école vivait en autarcie complète. Seul Hagrid, le garde chasse, passait de temps à autre. Il commandait un whisky pur feu mais n'y touchait pratiquement pas. Son habituelle jovialité s'était comme éteinte. Il lui adressait souvent un regard triste, mais elle s'empressait de détourner les yeux, honteuse du rôle qu'elle avait pu jouer dans les évènements tragiques de l'été précédant.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement responsable. C'était l'imperium qui l'avait fait agir, personne n'aurait pu résister à ce sort et surtout pas elle. Ses dons de magie se limitaient depuis trop longtemps à lancer des sortilèges domestiques qui n'auraient pas fait de mal à une mouche. Quoique son balai s'était montré plus d'une fois efficace pour remettre à sa place un client aux mains un peu trop baladeuses.

C'est chargé d'un plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé, en plus du rosbif, une grosse miche de pain, une énorme part de pudding et une bouteille de vin d'ortie des vignes de Beaubâton qu'elle retourna auprès de Ron.

Celui-ci s'était assis à même le tapis, présentant aux flammes ses pieds déchaussés.

Rosmerta, sans cérémonie vint poser le plateau prés de lui et imita son invité.

− J'espère que ça te conviendra…

− C'est parfait ! Merci.

Déjà, il dévorait une épaisse tranche de Rosbif prise en sandwich entre deux morceaux de pain et faisait passer le tout à l'aide de grandes rasades de vin.

− Attention de ne pas t'enivrer, le vin d'ortie est parfois traître.

− Je ne suis plus un enfant vous savez… répondit-il tout en finissant le contenu de son verre.

C'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous. Quel âge avait-il ? A peine plus de dix-huit ans ? Les jeunes hommes pensaient être des hommes bien trop tôt. Celui-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle était sûre que si elle lui pinçait le nez, du lait en sortirait encore. Mais ses yeux n'étaient plus ceux d'un enfant. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard. Elle avait entendu Hagrid en parler un jour qu'il était au bar. Il courrait le pays avec ses deux amis pour retrouver l'assassin de Dumbledore. Non il n'était plus un enfant, il avait déjà vécu trop de malheur pour avoir gardé de cette innocence.

− Que fais-tu si tard à Pré-au-lard ? demanda la sorcière.

− Je me rendais à Poudlard et j'ai transplané à quelques kilomètres du village. Mais la tempête de neige m'a empêché de voler jusqu'à l'école. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à arriver jusqu'ici. Heureusement j'avais une boussole. Une fois dans le village je suis venu directement chez vous. Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée.

− Je ne dormais pas.

Ron continua à dévorer son repas tandis qu'elle le regardait s'empiffrer avec plaisir. Lorsque le rosbif fut englouti, se fut au tour du pudding de subir le même sort.

La bouteille de vin d'ortie diminua rapidement, Ron ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un alcool qui, s'il n'était pas fort, n'en aurait pas moins de l'effet sur une personne peu habituée à en consommer.

Ils discutèrent un moment. Elle lui raconta la vie au village ; comment le maire avait renforcé la sécurité en empêchant tout transplanage ; le mouvement migratoire qui depuis l'été avait conduit un nombre impressionnant de famille à venir s'y installer. Ils pensaient qu'entourés des leurs, ils courraient moins de danger. Elle s'abstint de préciser que rien ne pouvait arrêter celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qu'elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle lui conta également quelques anecdotes sur ses clients du pub, qui arrachèrent un sourire et même un petit rire à Ron. Elle avait remarqué son air grave à son arrivée. Le jeune homme semblait contrarié et préoccupé. Ron lui demanda des nouvelles des habitants de Poudlard, mais elle lui expliqua qu' en dehors d'Hagrid, plus personne ne sortait de l'école. Le professeur McGonagall qui occupait désormais les fonctions de directrice de la prestigieuse école de magie avait suspendu les sorties au village aussi bien pour les élèves que pour les professeurs.

Ron quant à lui resta peu loquace sur ses activités. Il lui donna des nouvelles de ses parents, qu'elle connaissait bien, ainsi que de ses frères qui avaient fréquenté les trois balais du temps où ils étudiaient à Poudlard. Ce n'était bien sûr que des banalités, Il ne lui parla pas d'Hermione et Harry, éludant le sujet dès qu'elle l'effleurait. Elle comprenait qu'il ne voulut pas se confier, leur sécurité en dépendait sûrement et il ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance, ce qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

La compagnie du jeune homme lui faisait du bien. Depuis qu'il était là, elle avait oublié la tempête. Ils restèrent à discuter longuement tandis que Ron finissait la bouteille de vin d'ortie. Il était plus souriant à présent et ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur qu'elle connaissait bien, celle qui disait que l'on avait un peu trop bu. Mais son attitude ne le laissait pas penser, Son élocution restait claire et sa langue ne se déliait pas plus qu'à son arrivée. La seule chose que Ron fit et qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais osée sans les effets du vin, fut de sagement remonter la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit qui avait glissée sur une de ses épaules. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Pourtant elle n'avait rien bu mais son esprit divagua un instant, imaginant une autre forme de relation entre elle et le jeune sorcier. Elle se reprit bien vite, consciente de l'absurdité d'une pareille pensée.

Pourtant, les sentiments que cette caresse involontaire avait éveillés en elle restèrent présents pendant le reste de la soirée. Son regard sur Ron avait changé. Il n'était plus un simple élève de Poudlard, il n'était plus l'acolyte du plus célèbre des jeunes sorciers. Non, il était un beau jeune homme, assis en tailleurs sur son tapis… Et il était si charmant, tellement plus séduisant que Nestor Kennedy, le représentant en bièraubeurre qui lui rendait visite une demi-douzaine de fois dans l'année, visitant sa cave et occasionnellement son lit. Que penserait-il si elle s'approchait de lui qu'elle commençait à le caresser et à l'embrasser ? Elle savait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente à une époque, elle n'avait pas oublié les regards en coin qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il ne se croyait observé de personne.

Elle secoua la tête, décidée à chasser cette pensée saugrenue de son esprit. Elle était en train de divaguer, la dernière visite de Nestor devait dater de trop longtemps pour qu'elle ait songé, même une seconde, à jeter son dévolu sur un pauvre garçon qui ne souhaitait qu'un bon repas et un toit pour la nuit.

Ron se mis à bailler bruyamment. Elle jeta un regard à la pendule : déjà deux heures du matin.

− Tu tombes de sommeil, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. Par contre, je n'ai que le canapé à te proposer.

− Si vous saviez dans quel genre d'endroit j'ai pu dormir ces derniers mois ! Votre canapé ressemble pour moi à la meilleure chambre du meilleur des hôtels.

Sa voix légèrement pâteuse devait certainement autant à la fatigue qu'à sa consommation immodérée de vin d'ortie.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour son invité inattendu. Lorsqu'elle revint celui-ci se tenait debout près du canapé. Il avait ôté son pull et son pantalon et ne portait plus qu'un maillot de corps sans manche et un caleçon blanc. Dans une main il tenait le livre qu'elle lisait avant qu'il arrive. Ron contemplait la couverture peinte représentant un homme outrageusement musclé qui tenait dans ses bras puissants une frêle créature très peu vêtue.

Rosmerta aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Qu'allait-il penser ? Une femme de son âge lisant une de ces histoires idiotes pour midinettes. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, il eut un petit sourire gêné, un rien amusé.

− Il est tombé quand j'ai ôté le plaid. expliqua-t-il.

Elle saisit vivement le livre, les joues empourprées et s'empressa de le faire disparaître dans le tiroir d'une console.

− Tu dois me prendre pour une vieille fille en mal d'amour ? Une femme de mon âge qui se complait à lire des histoires à l'eau de rose. Je dois vivre seule depuis bien trop longtemps…

− Où est votre mari ? questionna simplement Ron.

− Oh lui ! Il est mort il y a des années…

− Vous n'avez jamais songé à vous remarier ?

− Je suis très bien seule. Et puis quand cela devient un peu pesant, je n'ai aucun mal à trouver un peu de compagnie. C'est l'un des avantages de tenir un pub, il en faut bien... Allez, au lit maintenant ! Conclut-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué en reprenant la direction du canapé afin de le préparer pour la nuit. Mais Ron s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

− Je vous trouve très belle, lui dit-il dans un souffle

Le cœur de Rosmerta manqua un battement. Il n'était pas question qu'elle cède à la tentation. Elle se demanda même l'espace d'une seconde si elle n'était pas en train d'imaginer ce qu'il venait de dire.

− Je t'avais prévenu à propos du vin d'ortie. Maintenant tu dis n'importe quoi. Allez, laisse-moi faire ton lit. Répondit-elle simplement espérant que cela suffise à le convaincre. A moins que ce ne fût elle qu'elle chercha à persuader que ce qui l'entêtait depuis un moment était une mauvaise idée.

Il ne bougea pas, et lorsqu'elle essaya de l'éviter il s'arrangeait pour lui barrer la route.

− Ce n'est pas le vin. Je vous ai toujours trouvé très belle… Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le premier à vous le dire…

Non il n'était pas le premier homme à la complimenter sur sa beauté. Cela faisait seulement si longtemps qu'un beau jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Il en fit un également. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur poitrines se touchaient presque.

Elle leva la tête. Le regard bleu de Ron s'était assombri. Les effluves de son haleine légèrement chargée de vin d'ortie lui chatouillaient les narines. Pudiquement elle baissa les yeux. Qu'avait-elle à l'esprit, il ne devait avoir guère plus de dix-huit ans et elle…


	3. Chapter 3

Le feu de la cheminée, qui était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce, n'arrangeait pas les choses en donnant à la scène une atmosphère ridiculement suave. Elle, encore belle et désirable, ses longues boucles cendrées cascadant sur ses épaules, les petites rides au coin de ses yeux noisettes atténuées par la lumière flatteuse des flammes. Lui, jeune et beau, nimbé dans une lumière chaude qui donnait à sa peau blanche une teinte légèrement hâlée mettant superbement en relief ses muscles déliés.

Et pourquoi pas ! N'en avait-elle pas envie ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Au matin il partirait, comme quelques uns avant lui et elle continuerait sa petite vie. Ne serait-ce pas un moyen agréable d'occuper un soir de tempête autrement qu'à écouter le bruit du vent ou de se plonger dans les histoires d'amour saugrenues de héros caricaturaux ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle leva une main vers son visage pour caresser la joue un peu râpeuse du jeune homme. Il ne fit pas un geste, c'était à elle de décider de la suite. Elle aurait du s'éloigner, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et se glisser sagement entre les draps de son grand lit. De son trop grand lit, qu'elle occupait trop souvent seule. Au lieu de ça, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser léger sur sa bouche. Alors seulement, il osa l'enlacer ; elle ne fit rien pour se dégager, l'encourageant au contraire en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et força sans mal le barrage de ses lèvres pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Les mains de Ron lui parcouraient le dos, tandis qu'il déposait de doux baisers le long de son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement lorsqu'il commença à le lui mordiller. Elle vint se lover un peu plus contre lui et glissa ses mains sous son maillot, pour sentir sa peau si ferme et si lisse sous ses paumes. A mesure que le désir la gagnait, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les muscles de ses épaules, ses hanches venaient se coller aux siennes encore plus étroitement, de telle façon qu'elle n'ignorait plus rien des intentions du jeune homme.

Merlin que s'était bon ! Que cela faisait longtemps…

Une main se saisit d'un de ses seins, commençant à le pétrir un peu maladroitement à travers la soie de sa chemise de nuit. Elle la guida vers le téton que le désir avait durci et Ron n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle souhaita qu'il son occupe. Docile et avec un plaisir presque enfantin qui brillait dans ses yeux, il le fit rouler entre ses doigt pour lui infliger la douce torture qu'elle réclamait. Alors seulement, elle vint caresser le membre gonflé de Ron. Son geste arracha au jeune sorcier un long soupir et eut pour effet d'en augmenter encore la vigueur.

Elle s'éloigna de lui juste un instant, juste le temps de lui ôter ses sous vêtements. Il était nu devant elle. Puis, avec une lenteur recherchée, elle fit glisser sur ses épaules les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit. La soie cascada sur son buste pour s'arrêter sur ces hanches généreuses. Dévoilant sa poitrine encore belle à Ron qui la contemplait avec une avidité gourmande. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et murmura en la regardant:

− Que vous êtes belle ! Vous êtes tout à fait comme je l'imaginais…

Elle rougit. Elle, la femme d'expérience, rougissait devant les compliments d'un jeune homme peu sûr de lui et pour qui c'était peut-être la première fois.

Il l'enlaça à nouveau tendrement, fini de la déshabiller en faisant glisser sa chemise de nuit sur ses fesses rondes. Puis il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche. Elle mêla ses doigts à la chevelure de son amant, l'incitant à accentuer encore l'action de ses lèvres. Il la ramena fermement contre lui, l'invitant à venir caresser son érection de ses hanches. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Doucement, les lèvres du jeune homme quittèrent les siennes pour venir se perdre dans le creux de son cou et descendre avec une insupportable lenteur vers sa poitrine. La chaleur de sa bouche faisait bouillir son sang à mesure qu'il s'approchait et c'est d'un petit cri qu'elle l'accueillit lorsqu'il prit dans sa bouche un de ses tétons, puis l'autre les suçant et les mordillant à tour de rôle. Plus ses gémissements se faisait sonores, plus Ron accentuait la pression sur la pointe de ses seins.

Il fini par s'agenouiller devant elle et ce fut au tour de son ventre d'avoir la faveur de sa bouche. Il vint glisser sa langue dans son nombril tandis qu'à pleines mains il lui pétrissait les fesses. Elles descendirent jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de remonter le long de ses mollets, de passer à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour s'arrêter à l'endroit où elles se joignaient. Timidement il insinua un doigt dans l'intimité de Rosmerta lui prodiguant la plus impudique des caresses. Déjà elle haletait sous la pression de son index, son corps entier tendu à la recherche d'une extase qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

A son tour elle s'agenouilla et ensemble ils basculèrent sur le tapis. La chaleur du feu venait Inutilement augmenter une température déjà torride.

Ils étaient maintenant étendus à même le tapis. Rosmerta sur le dos continuait à recevoir avec bonheur l'attention du jeune homme. Les mains de celui-ci couraient sur son corps, insistaient lorsqu'un un de ses sursauts lui indiquait qu'il venait d'atteindre une de ces zones si sensibles.

De son côté, elle passait ses longs doigts sur la peau fine de son sexe, le saisissait parfois, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se caressèrent toujours plus. Il n'y avait plus de timidité, plus de pudeur. Elle se redressa légèrement et invita Ron à s'allonger à son tour sur le dos. Elle passa les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et comme il l'avait fait précédemment elle lui baisa le cou, les épaules et tout en les lissant de sa langue, suivit les poils fins et soyeux qui de la poitrine de Ron allaient rejoindre ceux au bas de son ventre. Dressé sur ses avant-bras, il la regardait faire, son regard surpris et impatient rivé au sien, tandis qu'elle progressait lentement vers son sexe tendu.

Enfin elle l'enveloppa de sa bouche Tandis que d'une main experte, elle imprégnait un mouvement de va-et-vient, de sa langue elle en léchait l'extrémité emplissant sa bouche de cette saveur salée si masculine. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés, Ron savourait cet instant. La bouche de Rosmerta se serra un peu plus autour de son membre ; il sursauta, posa sa main sur sa tête, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas que cela s'arrête.

Elle poursuivit un moment ces caresses, se réjouissant à chaque fois qu'elle sentait tressauter le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Tout étonnement avait désormais disparut du regard de Ron. Détendu les yeux fermés à présent il manifestait son contentement par les longs gémissements.

Il fini par ce dégager de cette indécente étreinte et, enhardi par le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir, écarta les cuisses de Rosmerta un sourire espiègle aux lèvres avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses jambes. Là où il avait glissé un doigt timoré c'est sa langue maintenant qu'il faisait jouer. Elle venait se heurter à la pointe dressée si sensible que renfermaient les replis de chair tendre. Rosmerta ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses afin de ne rien perdre de cette nouvelle caresse. Doucement, inexorablement, le sang venait battre de plus en plus vite à cet endroit si sensible et le plaisir affluât. C'était une chaleur douce qui montait lentement en elle pour finir par exploser, lui faisant cambrer le dos, chacune des attaques devenant plus violente que la précédente avant d'atteindre ce paroxysme qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux et fit jaillir de sa gorge ce cri si bestial que seul le plaisir pouvait provoquer. Enfin il se dissout tranquillement pour lui laisser cette impression de bien-être si singulière.

Alors seulement, Ron la couvrit de son corps pour s'introduire en elle. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'abandonna à ses assauts de plus en plus passionnés. Elle sentait son membre grandir en elle, à mesure que les coups de reins de Ron s'intensifiaient. De nouvelles sensations l'envahissaient, plus brutales, plus sauvages, différentes de celle que la langue de son amant avait éveillées mais tout aussi puissantes. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, tous ses muscles bandés, le visage crispé : La jouissance l'avait gagné.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant dans ce silence qui n'avait été brisé que par leurs râles et leurs soupirs, avant que Ron ne se tourne sur le dos et ne vienne déposer la tête de Rosmerta sur son torse.

Elle écouta diminuer les battements de son cœur, sa respiration devenir régulière et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit un très léger ronflement qu'elle comprit qu'il s'était endormi.

Alors seulement, elle se leva, le recouvrit d'une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

Calée dans les coussins, enroulée dans le plaid, elle le regarda dormir. Il avait l'air si jeune maintenant, si vulnérable. A un moment il roula sur le côté, mis ses mains sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller et marmonna une phrase inintelligible dont elle ne saisit que la dernière syllabe :

− … mione…

Sans qu'elle y prête attention, lentement elle glissa à son tour dans le sommeil. Ses rêves, cette nuit là, n'étaient pas peuplés par ses habituelles frayeurs. Non, cette nuit là, elle rêva d'un corps nu, d'une peau blanche, et de la chevelure soyeuse d'un homme ; cette apparition la couvait de ses yeux noirs, des yeux qui pouvaient être si durs un instant et si tendres celui d'après.

Lorsqu'elle se leva au petit matin, la forme recroquevillée au pied du canapé lui indiqua que Ron n'était toujours pas réveillé. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle regagna sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les volets, le soleil qui commençait à peine à pointer à l'horizon éclairait déjà de sa faible lueur les toits de pré-au-lard recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige toute fraîche dans laquelle elle aurait aimé se rouler. Après une toilette rapide, elle enfila une jupe et un chemisier. La luxure à laquelle elle s'était adonnée la veille ne devait pas lui faire oublier qu'elle avait du travail.

Elle descendit au Pub, mit la salle en état avant d'ouvrir. Les clients n'étaient pas matinaux en cette période de fête mais il y en avait toujours un ou deux pour venir prendre une tasse de thé ou un chocolat chaud, voire quelque chose de plus fort.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula, lui indiquant l'arrivée de ses premiers clients. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table la plus isolée de l'établissement sans attendre son invitation. Muni de son carnet à souche et d'un crayon elle partit prendre leur commande.

− Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

− Deux tasse de thé bien chaud, s'il vous plait Madame, demanda la jeune femme

− Et deux parts de votre excellente tarte au citron, ajouta le jeune homme.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient venu bien trop souvent chez elle pour qu'elle ne les reconnaisse pas, même dissimulés sous leurs capuches.

− C'est comme si c'était fait ! lança-t-elle de son ton enjoué avant d'aller préparer leur commande.

Au même moment, à l'étage, Ron émergeait d'un sommeil profond. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il dut d'abord s'habituer à la pénombre et ne sut pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Il avait mal partout, ce qui était normal compte tenu du fait qu'il avait dormi sur le sol. En se redressant qu'une douleur fulgurante lui enserra le crâne ce qui étrangement lui remit en mémoire les évènements de la veille : le dîner devant la cheminée, le vin d'ortie, la longue discussion avec Madame Rosmerta et…Non ce devait être un rêve, un très beau rêve. Pourtant une délicieuse odeur épicée persistait à ses narines, l'odeur de son hôtesse. Lorsqu'il écarta la couverture et qu'il constata qu'il était entièrement nu il comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour un songe n'en était pas un. Il avait bien fait l'amour avec Madame Rosmerta.

Devait-il s'en réjouir ? Sûrement. La patronne des trois balais étais une des plus jolies sorcières qu'il connaissait et il avait toujours eut un faible pour elle. Tout un tas de questions lui passèrent par la tête : avait-il été à la hauteur ? Avait-elle apprécié leur nuit ? Où était-elle, maintenant ?

Des bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée lui indiquèrent qu'elle était déjà à l'œuvre dans le pub.

Il s'empara de ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et se mis en quête de la salle de bain, qu'il trouva rapidement. Une douche chaude acheva de lui remettre les idées en place et tous les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures lui parurent limpides.

Harry et Hermione qui sortaient ensemble… Absurde pensa-t-il ; jamais ils ne lui auraient fait ça. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-il cru la veille ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans une colère telle qu'il était parti en claquant la porte. Il ne devait pas être encore assez bien réveillé. Tout serait plus clair après un bon petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs il mourait de faim.

Le grincement des marches en bois de l'escalier se fit entendre et Ron, les cheveux encore humides, alla s'installer sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

Il adressa un timide bonjour à Madame Rosmerta. Maintenant que les effets du vin d'ortie s'étaient dissipés, le garçon plein d'assurance de la veille avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui c'était pour lui adresser le plus charmant des sourires, sans aucun sous-entendu ; le même sourire qu'elle lui adressait lorsqu'il venait chez elle en tant qu'élève, ce sourire qui le faisait déjà rougir alors et qui avait toujours le même effet à présent. Il en vint presque à douter qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il en était presque vexé.

Elle posa devant lui une tasse de thé fumant puis se pencha vers lui. Allait-elle l'embrasser ?

− Je crois que tes amis t'attendent… lui dit-elle à voix basse en pointant du menton les deux formes sombres dans le fond de la salle.

Au même moment Hermione l'aperçut.

− Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se précipitant vers lui. On t'a cherché toute la nuit !

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry :

− Tu avais raison, s'il n'était pas chez ses parents, ni chez les jumeaux il ne pouvait que se rendre à Poudlard…

− Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogea Ron sans quitter le tabouret sur lequel il était assis, masquant son malaise par un rien d'agressivité dans la voix.

− Tu es parti si vite hier soir, sans nous laisser le temps de nous défendre. Lança Harry à travers la salle sans que la présence de Rosmerta ne semble l'inquiéter.

− Tu es toujours si prompt à mal interpréter les choses… le sermonna la jeune sorcière qui était maintenant postée à côté de Ron.

− Et bien cela ne m'a pas semblé être une erreur hier. Harry et toi aviez l'air si… proches !

− Tu es tout excusé, surtout que ce n'est pas ta faute.

− Quoi ?

Ron ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être responsable de choses qu'il avait dites et faites. Et surtout comment Hermione, si implacable d'habitude, pouvait lui pardonner aussi facilement ?

− On est allé chez tes parents hier pour te chercher et ensuite chez les jumeaux…

− Et alors ? Où est le rapport ?

Décidément cette fille avait l'art de passer du coq à l'âne.

− Et bien ta mère nous a dit que tu avais pris une cuillère de potion de vigilance avant de partir et les jumeaux nous ont avoué t'en avoir versé une bonne dose dans ton café.

− Excuse moi, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...

− A trop forte dose, la potion de vigilance peut avoir des effets secondaires. Elle peut rendre légèrement paranoïaque, expliqua la jeune sorcière.

− Paranoïaque ?

− Oui c'est lorsque l'on pense que les gens font des choses dans notre dos…

− Je sais très bien ce que cela veut dire, l'interrompit Ron qui maintenant y voyait plus clair.

Alors ce qu'il avait cru voir entre Harry et Hermione n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Ron prit une gorgée de thé pour se donner de la contenance.. Son esprit, embrumé par une overdose de potion de vigilance, lui avait transmis une interprétation erronée. Là où il avait cru voir une relation coupable entre ses deux amis, il n'y avait qu'une complicité que leur longue amitié et les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble avaient consolidée.

Il ne devait donc la plus belle nuit de sa vie qu'aux effets indésirables d'une potion ? Aurait-il ne serait-ce que pensé à Madame Rosmerta comme il l'avait fait si le dépit et une légère ivresse ne l'y avait pas contraint ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la tenancière des Trois Balais qui s'affairait derrière son comptoir. Merlin qu'elle était belle, et comme il avait apprécié chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie.

− Ron ? Ron ?

Hermione le sorti de ses pensées.

Assuré d'avoir à nouveau son attention la jeune sorcière repris.

− Comme ça tu as pensé que Harry et moi nous étions ensemble ?

− Et bien, tu sais… Ginny…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Hermione avait saisi. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui. Il sentait le parfum du savon au miel qu'elle aimait tant et son souffle sur son oreille lorsqu'elle lui chuchota :

− Tu sais très bien qu'Harry l'aime toujours. Jamais il ne chercherait à se consoler dans les bras d'une autre fille. D'ailleurs, il porte déjà autour du cou le pendentif en forme de Phœnix qu'elle lui a offert pour Noël.

Ron était maintenant mal à l'aise et n'osa pas regarder Hermione lorsqu'il lui dit, presque comme un aveu :

− C'est pas parce que l'on est amoureux que l'on ne peut pas être attiré par une autre…

− Peut-être, mais crois-tu que Harry m'aurait choisi, moi ? Il est comme mon frère…

En disant cela, Hermione afficha une grimace montrant à qu'elle point cette seule pensée pouvait lui sembler absurde.

− Et moi aussi tu me considères comme ton frère ? lui demanda-t-il craignant sa réponse qui ne vint pas.

Elle se contenta de le saisir par l'encolure et de le tirer à sa suite vers la table où Harry était toujours installé attendant que leur conciliabule s'achève.

− Allez viens gros balourd, on a du pain sur la planche.

Lorsque Rosmerta leur apporta leur commande, les trois amis avaient oublié leurs différents et s'étaient lancés dans une conversation animée qu'ils reprirent lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

L'escapade d'Harry s'était avérée plus fructueuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il avait retrouvait la trace de Moldingus Fletcher. Il voulait qu'ils se rendent immédiatement à Londres. L'informateur qu'il avait rencontré avec Hermione leur avait indiqué une adresse où ils ne manqueraient pas de mettre la main sur cette canaille qu'ils recherchaient depuis des semaines. Avant cela Hermione insista pour qu'ils aillent à Poudlard. Les élèves n'avaient pas encore repris les cours et le professeur McGonagall ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'elle utilise la bibliothèque quelques heures pour des recherches urgentes.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et Madame Rosmerta vint débarrasser leur table. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour charger son plateau des tasses et des assiettes vides, le regard de Ron se posa bien malgré lui dans le décolleté de la patronne des Trois Balais. Elle le remarqua et lui adressa en réponse un sourire éclatant qui fit monter le rouge au visage de Ron.

Harry à qui rien n'avait échappé lui assénât un coup de coude dans les côtes et dans un rire, sans prendre la peine d'être discret lança :

− Je vois qu'elle te fait toujours autant d'effet…

Cette remarque ne contribua pas à dissiper la gêne du jeune homme, et attira sur Harry un regard noir de la part d'Hermione…

− Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Harry, elle pourrait être sa mère.

Ron était maintenant cramoisi.

− Si les mères des élèves de Poudlard ressemblent à ça, ça se saurait… répondit Harry en regardant Madame Rosmerta qui regagnait le bar d'une démarche chaloupée.

− Allez ! Maintenant on doit se dépêcher d'aller à Poudlard ! décréta Hermione, agacée devant l'attitude des deux jeune gens.

Elle se leva un peu trop vivement et Harry l'imita aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son amie.

− Attendez-moi dehors, je vous rejoins dans une minute… leur demanda Ron alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le pub

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, il s'approcha de Rosmerta, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon la tête basse, comme un petit garçon qui avait peur d'avouer une faute.

− Je voulais vous dire… A propos de cette nuit…

− C'est déjà du passé. Mais c'était tout à fait charmant Ron, mais c'est déjà du passé…, l'interrompit Rosmerta.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue, espérant ainsi dissiper la crainte du garçon mais ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur de ses joues. Pourtant, il eut le courage de lui attraper la main d'y glissa quelque chose.

− Comme ça vous vous souviendrez peut-être de moi de temps en temps…

Sans demander son reste, il saisit sa cape et sortit du pub en courant presque.

Elle resta seule au milieu de la salle, la main fermée sur le petit objet que Ron y avait glissé. C'était une petite boussole de cuivre de fabrication moldue. Elle était très belle, probablement ancienne. Elle la secoua et regarda l'aiguille trembler puis se déplacer pour finalement reprendre sa place et pointer en direction du nord. Devait-elle y voir un quelconque symbole sur sa vie ? Secouée, malmenée, aimée, abandonnée, jamais elle n'avait perdu le cap, toujours elle avait continué son chemin. Mais était-ce vrai ?

Sa vie n'avait-elle pas été suspendue il y a 18 ans, par une nuit de tempête identique à celle de la veille ?

Mais la nuit dernière, elle s'était sentit revivre dans les bras de ce garçon qui, sans lui rappeler le plus grand amour de sa vie, avait fait renaître des sensations qu'elle n'avait connues que dans ses bras.

Il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se complaisait dans sa petite routine. Elle monta les marches qui menaient à son appartement pour se rendre dans sa chambre, tenant toujours au creux de sa main la petite boussole de cuivre. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de sa commode et en retira, caché sous les dentelles et la soie de sa lingerie, un cube de nacre. Doucement, elle dessina d'élégantes arabesques du bout de sa baguette et le cube s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son contenu. Elle en sortit la photo d'un très jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans.

Ses cheveux noirs volaient au vent et son regard d'encre fixait l'objectif d'un air agacé. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le prenne en photo et c'était la seule qu'elle avait de lui.

Lentement, elle y déposa un baiser. Elle ôta ensuite de son annulaire gauche l'alliance qu'elle ne s'était jamais résolue à passer à sa main droite pour signifier clairement son veuvage. Ils n'étaient restés mariés qu'une semaine, une toute petite semaine. Une cérémonie simple qui n'eut pour témoin qu'un ivrogne et une vieille sorcière sénile. Un mariage dans l'urgence comme tant d'autre dans les tourments de la guerre. Alice Longdubat s'était-elle jamais doutée que lorsqu'elle la quittait pour se rendre auprès de ce cadavre qui flottait sur la rivière, c'était sur le corps de son cher époux qu'elle allait se pencher ? Que la visite du Mage Noir cette nuit là n'avait pour but que de le trouver et de le tuer ? Elle déposa son alliance sur un parchemin plié qui ne laissait apparaître qu'une signature : Rosmerta Alexandra Wallace, épouse Black. Avant de refermer définitivement le coffret sur ces souvenirs passés, elle porta une dernière fois la photo jaunie à ses lèvres et la reposa dans le coffret, près du médaillon d'argent serti d'émeraudes, dernier cadeau du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé : Regulus Black.


End file.
